Conventional electric fans are seasonal equipment only used in summer, and so they are necessarily stored out of season while consuming space and being inconvenient to users. Such a problem is also experienced in conventional electric heaters, or the seasonal equipment only used in winter.
Therefore, it is desired to propose a combined electric fan and radiation heater, which is selectively usable as an electric fan in summer and as an electric heater in winter and is thus not necessary to be stored out of season.